An Unexpected Enemy
by PCGirl
Summary: Follows Always and ForeverNew Chapters added 92403Angel is now 3, and found a new friend. Who is it and what do they want with Rafe and Alison's daughter
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not think that I own any of the characters, except for Angel. All other characters are property of ABC/Disney  
  
Alison looked over at the clock, it was 2:30. Angel should be getting up soon from her nap. They were planning on going out to the part with Jack soon. He always seemed to enjoy going out with them during their afternoon time. Then after that they'd come back here and play until Rafe came home from work around 5:30 or so.  
  
"Knock, knock" Jack called out as he came in.  
  
"Shhhh., she's not awake yet. Give her a few more minutes" as she came around to give him a hug. "So, how's our park buddy doing today?"  
  
"Oh sorry" as he goes to sit on the couch "I'm doing good, Reese called me last night. The band has only 2 more shows to do before coming back for a break."  
  
"And when she comes back I guess Angel and I will lose our buddy then."  
  
"No, you can never lose me."  
  
Around that time they heard little feet starting to come down the hallway. "Uncle Dack!" she yelled as she went running towards him and tackled him on the couch.  
  
"Well hello there. You would have thought I hadn't been over for one of our adventures in the park in ages." He said looking into those eyes filled with excitement for what they may find today. He couldn't believe she was already three, it had seemed like just yesterday he had met her in the hospital.  
  
"Can you push me on the swing?"  
  
"Of course I will. How could I ever say no to such a beauty?"  
  
"Come on Angel, let's get your shoes on." As she gets her little girl to sit down next to Jack and put the shoes on. "Ok, so are we ready for the park now?"  
  
"Yay!" her little girl yells as she runs for the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
"I don't see how she has that much energy or you for that matter" Alison says as she watches her little girl run back onto the play set to go down to the slide for what seems like the hundredth time today.  
  
"Hey, I enjoy playing with her. Maybe one day, if Reese ever actually gets to spend a night at home, we'll get to start our own family."  
  
"For some reason I don't see my sister as the motherly type." She laughed, thinking about the fact that Reese was her sister. Talk about being complete opposites. They did have one thing in common, they both cared for Jack. Alison once told Reese if she ever did anything to break his heart she would personally make sure her life would be horrid from that day on.  
  
Alison looked over at her daughter. She looked like her dad in every way, except she seemed to have her mother's stubbornness in her, along with her curiosity of things. Alison knew she was going to be stubborn after the scare they had in the hospital before she was born. The doctor never was able to figure out how everything made a 180. Alison and Rafe joked about it though, and were glad to know they had someone on their side up there.  
  
She had turned her head for just a minute when she all of a sudden didn't hear her daughter's laughter anymore.  
  
"Angel!" she yelled turning around and seeing her missing. "Angel Rose, come out here this instant!" 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not think that I own any of the characters, except for Angel. All other characters are property of ABC/Disney  
  
Alison's heart stopped in her chest. Where had she gone? She yelled her name one more time, when her daughter came running to her.  
  
"Where did you go? Where did you get that from?" she asked, noticing a lollypop in her daughter's hand as she pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"A nice man gave it to me. He called me Angel Rose, and told me he'd be seeing me again soon."  
  
Before Alison could say anything, Jack was running from where her daughter had just come. She was ready to go home now, she didn't feel like being in the park anymore today. As she was ready to yell Jack's name, he came walking back.  
  
"There was nobody that I could see." He said, leaning over and giving both of them a hug.  
  
"I think it's time to go home," she said, with a loud sigh.  
  
"But Uncle Dack didn't push me on the swing yet." Angel said, giving the same sad face her dad did.  
  
"Hey, how about when Aunt Reese gets back I promise we'll come here again and swing then? Is that ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Alison walked back into the house, with Angel in her arms and Jack following behind her.  
  
"Hey sweetie, why don't you go play in your room so I can talk to Uncle Jack?" she smiled down as her little girl ran off.  
  
"Do you mind staying her until Rafe gets home? I don't think I'm up to staying here for the next few hours alone."  
  
"Sure. Why don't you sit down, and I'll get you something to drink," he said worried about who it might have been that lured Angel away.  
  
They sat and watched the television and talked for awhile. There were times when they seemed to be both thinking about what had just happened, but wouldn't say anything. Before they knew it they heard Rafe's car pull up, and walk to the front door.  
  
"Hey baby," he said, leaning over to give his beautiful wife a kiss, "How was the weekly trip to the park with Uncle Jack?" he asked, about to head back to Angel's room.  
  
"Rafe, come sit down for a minute before you go get her. There's a reason Jack is still here. We were at the park, and I turned my head for a second and the next thing I knew she was gone. We called her name a few times, and then she came back around to us with a lollypop in her hand. She said a man called her Angel Rose and said he'd be seeing her again soon."  
  
"I went running to try and catch him, but it wasn't any use. Whoever it was had already gotten away."  
  
"Did you call the police about this?"  
  
"No, not yet. I was so shook up that we just came back home, and Jack said he'd sit with me until you got here."  
  
"Well, the first thing we need to do is call the police. Let me go talk to Angel and see if she can tell me anything."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Rafe walked into his daughter's room and saw her playing on the floor with her dolls. She was so beautiful. Alison said she always saw him in her, but he didn't see that. All he could see was this little sandy blonde girl that had the same mannerisms as her mother. He walked over and sat down next to her, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"Daddy!" she yelled as she jumped on top of him.  
  
"Hey there sweetie," he said. "What all did you do today?"  
  
"I helped mommy with the laundry, and then had a snack, and then went with Uncle Dack to the park."  
  
Rafe laughed at how she said Jack's name, he'd actually caught himself calling him Dack once. "Mommy said that you met a new person there today, can you tell me about him?"  
  
"Yeah, he gave me a lollypop, but mommy made me throw it away. He had dark hair, and said he'd come visit soon."  
  
"Sweetie, if you ever see him I want to you to go get me or mommy or whoever you're with and tell us immediately. Don't go near him though, unless we say it's ok. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Yes. Are you mad at me, daddy?" she asked, looking at him with those big blue eyes.  
  
"No, sweetie, I could never be mad at you. I love you too much."  
  
"I love you too daddy."  
  
Rafe smiled as he went out of her room and back into the living room. He was wondering who it could have been. Whoever it was knew her middle name was Rose, and that's what worried him. It couldn't have been Caleb, even though it had been so long he was still a threat. It must have been someone that knew every week Alison and Jack took Angel to the park. He may have been watching them for a long time. That scared him more, that his family was being watched.  
  
"So, did she say anything to you?" Alison asked, having just walked Jack out of the house.  
  
"Nothing more, except he had dark hair." Scratching the back of his head. "I've realized something though. I'm not trying to scare you, but he probably knew you and Jack were going to be at the park today. If that is the case, then he may have been watching you all for a long time."  
  
"Well, I never noticed anyone that seemed to be there without a child. Do you think it could have been Caleb? Or somehow Joshua came back?"  
  
"No, if it were Caleb he wouldn't have done it like that. This person wants us to be scared first. I don't want to let him win, but next week maybe you and Jack can skip the trip to the park."  
  
"Ok, I'll call him and tell him later. We'll figure out something, because I know Angel will be upset if she doesn't get any Uncle Jack time. Why don't we start on a better subject now?" she asked scooting over on the couch to curl up in his arms.  
  
"Oh, and what would you like to talk about now?" he asked with that sly grin on his face.  
  
"What would you like for dinner tonight?" she asked, jumping up and going to the kitchen. "I was thinking spaghetti maybe."  
  
"That's fine, and that was a mean trick you played just now," following her in and putting his arms around her waist."  
  
"I'll make it up to you later, I promise."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"So what was tonight's bedtime story?" Alison asked while standing at the bathroom mirror getting ready for bed.  
  
"We read a Clifford book, of course she was asleep by the time I was halfway through," answered Rafe as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
"That's nothing new though," she said walking back to the bedroom. She got under the covers on her side of the bed. From where she lay she could see him at the sink. Even after being married for three years she still loved to just watch him. Her favorite time was when he was unaware of what she was doing.  
  
Turning out the light, Rafe got into the bed next to his wife. He leaned over with a kiss on her lips and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Kovich."  
  
"I love you, Mr. Kovich," she responded, as she leaned in to him for a kiss. At that second his head turned, and she ended up starting to kiss his neck. She then started creeping up to his ear. There was a spot, right behind his ear that made him gently moan. He rolled her over on top of him, and they melted into each other. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not think that I own any of the characters, except for Angel. All other characters are property of ABC/Disney  
  
Rafe woke up out of a sound sleep to a loud beeping. Looking at the clock he saw that it said 7:30 am. This is too early he thought to himself. He noticed that Alison was already up. Walking groggily into the living room he was attacked by a munchkin who was way too chipper.  
  
"Good morning, Angels," he said, picking up his little girl and going and giving his wife a kiss.  
  
"Good morning," Alison replied.  
  
"So what's on tap for today?" he asked, starting to pour a cup of coffee.  
  
"Well, I've got a doctor's appointment at 10, so I'm going to drop Angel off at Lucy's. Then after that we'll go grocery shopping, and I don't think we've got anything else do to."  
  
"The doctor's appointment isn't anything serious, is it?"  
  
"No, just a regular checkup."  
  
"Mommy, can I play with Christina when we get over there?"  
  
"She goes to school now. This weekend we'll all go over there and you two can play outside on her swing set. How does that sound?"  
  
"Yay!" she clapped and ran into her bedroom.  
  
"Make sure you tell Lucy about the stranger in the park."  
  
"I won't forget."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Rafe walked into the house that afternoon and it seemed too quiet. He saw Alison's car was in the driveway, but she wasn't in the living room like usual. He didn't hear the shower running. Walking into the bedroom he saw it. There were his two angels taking a nap in the bed. He leaned over and kissed Angel and then Alison on the forehead.  
  
"Hi sweetie," Alison said, woken up by the touch of his lips on her skin. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 5:30. How long have you two been asleep?," he asked, getting into the bed so Angel was sleeping in between them.  
  
"Oh wow. Are you serious? We laid down around 3 for a nap. I guess I just wore myself out today."  
  
"She must have worn herself out too. Did she have a good time at Lucy's?"  
  
"Oh yes. Lucy spoiled her like crazy. She drew us a picture. I already hung it on the refrigerator."  
  
"Well, let's get her up. I don't want to have her awake all night long," Alison said, tugging at her daughter. "Angel, wake up. Angel, daddy's home."  
  
"mmmm," was all they got out of her as she slowly opened her eyes and saw her daddy's face."  
  
"Daddy!" she smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Guess what"  
  
"What's that?" he asked grinning at her the whole time.  
  
"Mommy said we're going to have a baby."  
  
Alison started laughing, seeing how big Rafe's eyes had got. To be honest, they had only been laying down for about 15 minutes. Just long enough for Angel to fall asleep, so her daddy could wake her up to tell the big news.  
  
"Is that what your doctor's appointment was about?," he said, still not believing the words that had come out of his daughter's mouth. They had wanted Angel to have a little brother or sister for so long, and it seemed like it was never going to happen. "Did you tell Lucy?"  
  
"No, I was going to wait until you were with me. Lucy and I have decided this weekend we will have a cookout, and I was going to let Angel tell everyone there."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan to me," he said, leaning over to kiss his beautiful wife.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Alison entered the house with her head still down. She had just gone out to get the mail, looking up she noticed Angel standing at the phone with it next to her ear.  
  
"Sweetie, who is on the phone?," she asked, expecting it to be Rafe. Angel wouldn't reply to her, just kept looking at her mom and smiling. "Angel, who is it?," in a more stern voice. When she didn't answer again she grabbed the phone and listened. All she could hear was breathing. "Rafe, Rafe, is that you? Please, whoever it is say something." The next thing she heard was a click on the other end. Leaning down to her daughter's height she said, "Angel, who was that on the phone?"  
  
"It was that man from the park. He asked what I was doing this weekend. He wants to see me."  
  
"Sweetie, what did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him I was going over to Lucy's to play with Christina"  
  
Alison picked the phone up and called Rafe.  
  
"Rafe Kovich," she heard on the other end of the line.  
  
"Rafe, I went outside to get the mail, and came back in. Angel was..", she said, too fast for Rafe to understand the last part.  
  
"Alison, calm down. Ok, what was Angel doing when you came back in?"  
  
"She was on the telephone. I thought it was you, when I picked it up all I heard was heavy breathing. When I asked her who was on the telephone she said it was the man from the park, and she told him that she was going to Lucy's this weekend. What if he comes there? What if he's able to get her?"  
  
"Don't worry about being at Lucy's. Remember that Jack, Jamal, Ian, and I will all be there also. You're not going to have to worry about our little girl going anywhere. Now, I want you to hang up the phone, make sure the doors are locked and call the police. I'll be home by the time they arrive. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Drive carefully."  
  
Alison called the police and then sat down on the couch with Angel. "Angel, Remember what we said about not talking to that man from the park again?"  
  
"Uh hu. You told me to come get you the second I saw him. He's really nice, mommy. He said he was going to play with Christina, and Danny, and me this weekend. He promised."  
  
"Sweetie, I don't know this man, and I really don't want you to play with him. Will you please try and not go around him? Can you try and promise me that?"  
  
"Ok, mommy. Don't be mad at me."  
  
"I never can be mad at you, and neither can your daddy. You're our little Angel, and always will be."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Alison looked outside Lucy's back window at the rain coming down. She figured the rain was a good thing, because whoever this man was he wouldn't try and come in the house with all these people around. Rafe came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "Stop worrying. Hey, we need to get Angel downstairs so she can announce our surprise," patting her belly and kissing her.  
  
She walked up the stairs, hearing both Christina's and Danny's voices. She figured that Angel must be doing something else, though she loved playing with them. As she turned to go into the bedroom she gave out a gasp. Her little girl was gone.  
  
"Christina, where is Angel?" she asked, frantically.  
  
"That man came and got her. He said he was going to play hide and seek, but she never came back up here."  
  
"Rafe!," she screamed from the top of the stairs. It took him, Ian, and Jack five seconds to get up the stairs. "She's gone, he came and got her," she sighed as she crumpled into his arms.  
  
"Are you sure sweetie? Are you sure she just didn't go hide somewhere?"  
  
"No, Christina said she saw him come into the room. How could we let this happen? You said she would be safe here, you said that since Ian, Jack, and Jamal were here also she'd be ok. I trusted you! I trusted you!" she yelled, hitting him in the chest as she sobbed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"Alison," Rafe said, with his head leaning against the closed bedroom door. "Alison, please let me in. I want to talk, I want to hold you and help you feel better."  
  
He heard the door unlock, and steps towards the bed. He opened the door to see her lying on the bed, her back towards the door. He walked up to the bed and sat down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have known something was wrong. My instincts should have told me to trust you. I wish you would talk to me. I wish you'd just say something, anything."  
  
When she didn't respond, he walked back into the living room and laid down onto the couch, staring into the darkness. He tried to figure out here could his little girl have gone to? Why didn't anyone see him? He needed to get an answer, and the only possibility he could think of was Caleb. He sat up on the couch and turned on the lamp. He had to go now, this couldn't wait until morning. He wrote a quick note to Alison, and was headed out the door.  
  
Alison heard the front door close from the bedroom. She wondered where he'd gone to, so she slipped out of the bed. She knew it wasn't his fault, though she kept telling him that. Maybe she'd been too harsh on him. She stopped and peered into Angel's room. Her little girl should be sleeping in that bed right now. She continued into the living room, seeing the note next to the lamp. She read it silently,  
  
'My Angel, I'm going to look for our little girl. I'm sorry.  
Love Always, Rafe' 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I do not think that I own any of the characters, except for Angel. All other characters are property of ABC/Disney  
  
"Caleb! Caleb Morley, get out here right now!" Rafe yelled, outside the Villa.  
  
"What do you want, slayer?" Caleb replied behind him, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You know who did this. You know who took our girl."  
  
"First of all, could you have waited until daylight to accuse me of whatever it is that you are babbling about. I have no urge to stop this truce, and doing just what you've said will stop it. I've actually enjoyed the last three years of not being constantly harassed by you."  
  
"Ok, fine. If it wasn't you, then who was it? Ian, Jack, Jamal, and I were all downstairs at Lucy's when she was taken. There is no way we could have not seen her being taken away by this guy. The only way was if he was able to transpose himself."  
  
"I agree with you, it was probably a vampire, or it was another slayer."  
  
"You know, as well as I do that there are only two slayers in this town. Me and Lucy. Could it have been your bride? Livvie has always hated us, maybe she has something to do with this."  
  
"I think you're pulling at air now."  
  
"Well, what else am I to think? My little girl was taken right out from under me. Alison won't speak to me, and she has every right to do so. I promised to always protect her and our family. I told her nothing would happen to Angel, with so many people around."  
  
"Calm down, now let's think. What other vampires would want to cause harm to you and Alison's love?"  
  
"Frank, and.no, you don't think it's possible. I killed him, you saw me kill him."  
  
"You've killed me before, and I'm standing in front of you, alive as ever."  
  
"If you're right, then I need to get back to Alison," Rafe said, running back through the woods.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
"Alison! Alison! Where are you?" Rafe yelled, running through the house. She wasn't in the bedroom, no this couldn't be happening. How did he allow this to happen? He grabbed the phone and called Lucy's and then Elizabeth's. She wasn't at either of those places. Is there anywhere else she could have gone to? He noticed a note on the kitchen counter,  
  
'Rafe, the man that took Angel came and said if I didn't go with him  
she'd be hurt. I couldn't risk her life, please understand.  
Love, Alison'  
  
He crumpled onto the kitchen floor crying. This can't be happening, he thought. He couldn't have lost his whole life in one instant. He looked up and started to talk to his dad, like he always did when he needed some guidance, "Dad, watch over my girls. Watch over our little unborn child too. You've always been helpful when I need it. I need it now, just tell me who is behind this. Tell me how I could have missed some clue. Please, dad."  
  
As he finished talking, the note Alison had wrote fell from the counter and landed in his hands. He saw Alison had left him a clue on the bottom of the note. He had to turn the kitchen light on, in order to read it. All his fears became reality, there was the name he dreaded, Joshua.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"So, are you willing to help me?" Rafe asked, hoping that he would.  
  
"If it is him, he's done nothing to me this time for me to fight him," Caleb responded.  
  
They were back at the Villa, Caleb and Rafe. After Rafe had read the note from Alison he had gone to lie on the couch. He didn't realized how tired he was, because the next thing he knew it was about one in the afternoon.  
  
"He will, and you know that. We need to find him now, before he somehow gets strength. Right now he's just a returning vampire with a grudge. You said once we were a team, and a pretty good team. So why can't the team happen again?"  
  
"It can't happen again, because I don't want to start something that doesn't exist, that's why."  
  
"Fine, but when he gets to Livvie somehow, don't come crying to me," Rafe said as he slams the door behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
He walked into the house, it was quiet. Usually he was walking into the house and greeted by the two most beautiful women. Now it was just him. He'd let them slip through his fingers, somehow. The ringing of the phone broke his thoughts up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rafe," he heard in a whisper.  
  
"Alison? Is that you? Where are you?"  
  
"I can't talk long, I'm sorry I was mad at you last night. It's Joshua."  
  
"I know its Joshua, where are you though?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We're in a mansion of some sort. Outside there is fog and I can see some tomb stones."  
  
"Is Angel ok?"  
  
"She's fine. She keeps asking to see her daddy. I think she's realized that this man she thought was her friend isn't."  
  
"Tell her I'll be coming to get her soon, and not to worry. I love you two, or three I should say,"  
  
"I love you too," she said, he could hear her smiling.  
  
Rafe put the phone down on the receiver and heard a knock at the door. "Whoever it is can go away," yelling back.  
  
"Rafe, open the door. Don't make me knock it down," said a voice on the other side.  
  
He opened up the door and walked back over to the couch, "What do you want, Caleb?"  
  
"I've decided we need to form the team again."  
  
"What changed your mind?" he asked, walking over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water and placing it in a backpack.  
  
"After you left, I went to go find Olivia. She's not there. I don't know what happened to her."  
  
"I'm sure she's around somewhere. The Villa is pretty big after all."  
  
"No, she's definitely gone. I heard you talking on the phone, who was it?"  
  
"It was Alison," he responded, "I know where she's at, and I'm going to get her."  
  
"Would you like to clue me in, or are we going to play twenty questions?" Rafe just looked at him and walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Ok, I guess twenty questions it is," Caleb said sitting down on the couch, "Is it in North America?"  
  
"Is what in North America?"  
  
"Where Alison and Livvie are? Are you going to tell me or do I have to beat you up first?"  
  
"Don't forget Angel, he went after Angel first. He's got some plan. Ok, I have everything ready. Oh, almost forgot," and walked into Angel's room. He came back out with the pink blanket with the rose on it. She had to have this to go to bed at night. Alison said it was her Grandpa Ed's love wrapping her tightly.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asks Caleb, putting the blanket in his bag, and heading for the door.  
  
"Oh, I am invited?"  
  
"Isn't that why you came here?" he asked, walking out the door.  
  
"I will never understand you, Slayer," comments Caleb as he closes the door behind him. 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I do not think that I own any of the characters, except for Angel. All other characters are property of ABC/Disney.  
  
"Are you sure they are here?" Caleb asks, sitting in the bushes outside his castle in Transylvania.  
  
"Alison said there it was foggy, and she saw a cemetery in the back. You know, you really should have someone keep an eye on your other property when you're away Caleb."  
  
"Ok, so we're here. What's next?"  
  
"We have two choices. We go in, take what's ours and leave or we transpose in and out trying to decide what he's doing first. What do you say?"  
  
"I say you two are coming with me," said a voice behind them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Alison paced in the room. She had finally gotten Angel to take a nap. She didn't understand how Joshua could be back. Everyone had said he was dead. It didn't take him much convincing this morning to let her go with him. He didn't seem to care about her, even though at one point he wanted to make her his bride. She knew someone must be working with him, just the way he acted. He didn't have the power he did in Port Charles. She stopped for a second and could hear voices downstairs. It was Rafe and Caleb. She started banging on the door, and yelling Rafe's name. She forgot that Angel was in the room, and soon had woken her up.  
  
"Mommy, why are you yelling at the door?"  
  
"Sweetie, go back to sleep. I just thought I heard your daddy, and was letting him know I was up here."  
  
With her back to the door she heard it open. Turning around she saw Livvie, holding Angel's blanket in her hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Alison said, standing up and grabbing the blanket from her hand.  
  
"I'm here to make sure you follow Joshua's rules."  
  
"His rules? Joshua has no power, and you know that. Caleb has the ring, Caleb has the power. You've been fine for the past three years, and you all of a sudden turn on your own husband?"  
  
"I haven't been fine for the past three years. I always wanted Caleb to destroy you and Rafe. He wouldn't, so I found out how to bring Joshua back."  
  
"Ok, before we go any further, can we please do it out of the earshot of my daughter?"  
  
"Fine, you want to go outside and talk, we will," Livvie said walking outside.  
  
"I'll be right back sweetie," as she kissed Angel and closed the door behind her.  
  
"So you are the reason Joshua is back? Do you realize how selfish you are Livvie? Have you ever realized that? You and Caleb had your life, you two were fine. You have everything you need, and Rafe has been more than willing to stay out of your business if you stay out of ours."  
  
"There's one thing Caleb and I never had though, and that's a family. I've wanted to have a child so much, but he always said no. He said that stealing a child would break the truce, and he didn't want to do that. So, I went and brought Joshua back from the dead. Joshua's almost got your little girl already, I mean he got her to leave Lucy's, didn't he?"  
  
"You.you.ugh," Alison stomps back into the room and closes the door almost the whole way. She listens for Livvie to walk away, and goes over to Angel. "Shhhh. We're going to find Daddy, but you have to be very quiet, ok?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
"You know, we really need to stop ending up in your dungeons. Did you hear Alison yelling for me when we came in? At least she knows we're here."  
  
"He can't keep us down here forever. At some point he has to let us go. I can't believe people are actually willing to follow him." Caleb says, stretching out on a cot.  
  
"Your wife is one of those people," Alison says coming up to Rafe's cell.  
  
"Alison, you're ok. Angel, come here and give Daddy a hug."  
  
"What do you mean, my wife is one of the people helping Joshua?" he asked, walking up to the front of the cell.  
  
"She just told me the whole story. You know she can't keep a secret. She brought Joshua back because he was willing to let Livvie raise Angel as her own. She's had a grudge with you for awhile now, Caleb."  
  
"I knew she was upset about that, but thought it had passed. Great, my own wife has turned on me, and I'm again stuck in my own cell. How much worse can my day get?"  
  
"You could be having hunger pains." Rafe says, with a chuckle.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
Angel walks up to Caleb and says "Hi. My name is Angel. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Caleb, I guess you could say I'm an old friend of your mom and dad," he says, noticing how she looks like Rafe, except for she has Alison's eyes. "You two have a pretty cute kid here."  
  
"Thanks," comments Rafe, watching his little girl talking with Caleb, "We need to figure out how to get out of here, and you and Angel need to go back up to your room. We'll come get you when it's safe."  
  
"Ok, Angel say bye to Mr. Caleb and Daddy."  
  
"I have a secret, want to hear it?" she asks, looking up at Caleb.  
  
"Sure, but then you need to leave."  
  
"My mommy's going to have a baby!"  
  
"Well, congrats to you," he says to Alison. "Now get back up there before Joshua and Livvie realize what happened."  
  
"Bye bye, Mr. Caleb. Bye bye Daddy, I love you."  
  
"Ok, so we know what we're up against," Rafe sighed as he went to lay down on the cot. "Somewhere, in the back of my mind what Livvie has done doesn't surprise me. I almost should have expected it earlier from her. Things were getting to become so normal. I guess it was too good to last."  
  
"I think this is the last straw, she's betrayed me too many times. I honestly thought she'd changed, that some decent part of her still lived inside. The part that trusted me, and honored my wishes."  
  
"So, we have to kill Joshua again. What do we do to Livvie to keep her from doing this again? Or doing something worse?" asks Rafe, turning over on the cot to go to sleep.  
  
"Let me handle her, she's my problem and no one else's," Caleb said, still staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know how Rafe could be over there sleeping at a time like this. He figured that it was because he didn't get any sleep the night before. Eventually he did fall asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Alison was laying on the bed, it was daylight. It took her awhile, but Angel finally got to sleep. She was glad that Rafe and Caleb were working together, and not against each other like they used to do. As a team they were pretty good.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. She was scared to turn around, fearing that it was Joshua. Instead of hearing his voice she heard a 'psst' sound. Looking over her shoulder she saw Rafe smiling at her.  
  
"How'd you get out? Is Joshua gone yet?" she said, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, he's gone. I'll tell you more later, I just want to get home."  
  
"Ok," she smiled back. Picking up a still sleeping Angel, they went back home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"So whatever spell Livvie used to make him come back was only temporary?" Alison asked, fixing some sandwiches for her and Rafe.  
  
"Yeah, when we got out of the dungeon and went upstairs he wasn't around. We found Livvie. At first she acted like he had made her come here against her will. That was until Caleb just started letting into her. That's when I left and came and got you two."  
  
"I'd love to be a fly on that wall. So did Caleb have any idea what he was going to do?" She asked, walking over to the kitchen table.  
  
"He said last night not to worry about it, that she was his problem. I'm just glad that I got you two back safely. I was thinking maybe I could get some time off and we go to the beach for a family vacation."  
  
"I've done enough traveling for the past day and a half. I'd rather just spend time at home with you, Mr. Kovich."  
  
He looked up and smiled at her. "Sounds fine to me," he said as he took a bite of sandwich.  
  
"I've been thinking of baby names. If it's a boy, what do you think of Joshua?" she said, trying not to laugh as she spoke.  
  
He had to catch himself from spitting his sandwich out. He looked up and just grinned at her, "Well, fine. Then if it's a girl we'll name her Olivia."  
  
"Ok, it's settled then," she said getting up from the table and walking to the bedroom, still grinning at the thought. 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah-I own diddly squat. TIIC (uhm-I mean ABC/Disney) own all characters, except for Angel.  
  
Author's Note: Guess what! Just like with 'Always and Forever', I decided that this story needed some more to it. It's only a few more chapters, but definitely worth it. Hope you enjoy.  
  
He walked into the house, still whistling some tune he'd had stuck in his head all day.  
  
"Why are you so chipper?" she asked with a smile, walking up to him and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. I'm just happy. Why shouldn't I be though? I have my two angels and a little one on the way," he said patting her belly and then heading back to the bedroom.  
  
"Hey, don't mind your daddy. He's obviously forgetting that we found out if you are a boy or girl today," she said as he started to walk off and into the bedroom. He made a u-turn and came back to her. He looked into her eyes, as he saw them dancing with excitement.  
  
"Are you going to tell me?" he asked, as he pulled her down on the couch.  
  
"Well, remember how you said you wouldn't care if it was a boy or a girl as long as the baby was healthy."  
  
"Yeah, and I meant that. I don't want to go through what we went through when you were pregnant with Angel."  
  
"Well, little Joshua is going to be just fine," she said with a smile.  
  
"Joshua? Does that mean we're going to have a boy?"  
  
"Yep. I knew deep inside that's what you wanted. Now we will have a little girl and a little boy. I can teach Angel to be a crazy shopper, and you can teach Joshua-,"  
  
"First of all, do we really have to name him Joshua? Because every time I hear that name I get goose bumps."  
  
"Ok, ok. I guess that joke has gone far enough. Especially considering had it been a girl I could not call her Olivia."  
  
"So we're even."  
  
"Yeah, but I thought of a serious name on the way home today," she said getting up from the couch to walk over and grab her water from the counter. "What do you think of Edward?"  
  
He looked up at her not expecting her to think that, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I'm serious. Why can't we name our son after the man that helped us stay together through everything we've been through?" She said, sitting back down on the couch, and nuzzling her back against him.  
  
"I love you," he said as he started to massage her shoulders. "Where is Angel? I haven't heard her yet."  
  
"I asked Lucy to watch her for a few hours. I figured we could enjoy a small amount of time to ourselves."  
  
"That's fine by me," he said while continuing the massage. He was thinking to himself when he realized she had fallen asleep on him. He was able to slowly pull his leg up and around so it was between her and the couch. As he started to lie back on the couch she rolled over so her stomach was resting against his knee with her head on his stomach. He closed his eyes, and then joined her for a peaceful nap.  
  
He was woken up a little while later while hearing a light knock on the door. He looked down to see Alison still asleep, having now turned so she was facing the back of the couch. There was no way he could get up without waking her. "Come in," he said quietly, hoping the front door was still unlocked.  
  
"Rafe, did I hear you?" Lucy asked slowly coming in the door with Angel in her arms, also asleep. She looked at him and smiled, "So much for some alone time."  
  
"This is fine. Hey, can you go take her and put her on the bed? I would, but I'm kinda stuck right now," he said, smiling at Lucy. He stretched his neck as far as he could to watch Lucy walking to the bedroom. He looked back down at the blonde beauty that was still asleep. "Alison," he said in a soft voice while running his hands through her hair, "Alison, time to get up."  
  
"Huh?" he said, as she lifted her tired head to look at him.  
  
"Hey there, beautiful," he smiled back.  
  
"What time is it? We need to get Angel."  
  
"No you don't, she's already in the bed. I found a t-shirt at the house and had her put it on for a night gown. She was ready to come home and be with her mommy and daddy," said Lucy as she walked back into the living room.  
  
"And her baby brother," Rafe said with a smile on his face.  
  
"You're having a boy?" said Lucy happily.  
  
"Yes," said Alison, sitting up from her position. Rafe then realized his left leg had fallen asleep. "Edward Kovich," she said with a smile.  
  
"It was either that or Joshua." He had to laugh at the look Lucy was giving him at the moment.  
  
"I'm glad you went with Edward and not Joshua. Well, I will let you go for the night."  
  
"Thanks for watching Angel for a little bit," Alison said as she went to close the door behind Lucy. "I can't believe we slept that long. Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"Well, first I fell asleep also. Secondly, I just liked having you next to me," he said, standing up and stretching. She just smiled at him and went walking down the hallway. He turned off the kitchen light and followed her. She was standing in the doorway to Angel's room.  
  
"That t-shirt is way too big for her," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, when she said she found an old t-shirt I thought it was one of hers, not Ian's." she said, walking over to make sure her blanket was next to her as he walked to the bedroom.  
  
They got ready for bed, not saying much really. She climbed into the bed first, as usual, with him coming in right after her. He curled up next to her, his face buried into her hair that still had the scent of her shampoo from the morning, and his arm draped over her side, his hand sitting on her stomach. As he fell asleep he could feel his little boy kick. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: ABC/Disney owns EVERYTHING (Except for sweet little Angel-I've loved creating her, and trying to make her like her mother, but still separate)  
  
He rolled over and opened an eye to see what time it was. It wasn't even 7 am yet. Where was Alison? He thought to himself, as he crawled out of bed. He walked in the living room, and saw her lying on the couch asleep. There was a cup of hot tea on the end table. He walked over and leaned down to give her a kiss.  
  
"Morning," she said sleepily, but still able to have a smile on her face.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I guess my clock is off due to falling asleep so early last night. I came in here, made myself some tea, and was going to watch some television. I guess I fell asleep again."  
  
"You have been really sleepy lately. I'm going to go call in, and see if Lucy would mind watching Angel."  
  
"Don't call in, I'll be fine."  
  
"Let me do this, it's one day, that's all," he said, kissing the top of her head as he grabbed the telephone.  
  
"Ok, but we don't need to send Angel to Lucy's again. We can watch her, she won't be a problem."  
  
He smiled at her, "Hey Debbie, is Brad in yet? It's Rafe, Alison's not feeling well, so I'm going to take the day off. You'll give him the message? Ok, I will. Thanks, Debbie," he said hanging up the phone. "Debbie says you need to relax and for me to take care of you, and if I don't she will hurt me."  
  
"And did she suggest how to do that?"  
  
Rafe looked at her for a second, and smiled. He knew just what she needed. Alison watched him walk back into the bedroom. She decided to follow him to see what he was up to. As she entered the bedroom she realized what he was doing. He was in the bathroom filling up the tub for her to relax in. He walked in and smiled at her. "Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
"I believe you have. Now you go relax, I am going to make breakfast, and get Angel up," he said smiling as he pushed her into the bathroom. He closed the bedroom door, so in case he burned something she wouldn't notice for a few more minutes. What was he going to cook? Maybe Angel would just have some cereal today. He opened one of the drawers and found a copy of a recipe for blueberry muffins. What could possibly go wrong, he thought to himself.  
  
----------  
  
Alison stepped into the bedroom, wrapped in a terry-cloth robe. The bath Rafe had drawn for her might have been more helpful than they both thought. She must have been in there for a good 45 minutes. She could smell something from the kitchen, but wasn't sure what it was. When she turned the corner and saw her husband standing there she started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, knowing good and well what it was.  
  
She couldn't believe how much of a mess he had made in a short amount of time. His gray t-shirt that he had worn the night before was practically white now, and there was some type of batter on the tip of his nose. "I believe you missed a spot," she said, walking up and getting the batter off his nose.  
  
"Thanks," he said with a grin.  
  
"So what is for breakfast today?"  
  
"Uhm-muffins."  
  
"Are you serious?" she laughed, peeking in the oven to see they were ready to take out.  
  
"I thought I'd try something different."  
  
"Well, thank you for the effort," she said as she pulled them out. "I hope they taste as good as they smell."  
  
"Who knows, maybe my muffins will be better than yours," he said laughing. He looked over to see a sleepy Angel walk from her bedroom. "Good morning, Sunshine," he said.  
  
"I doubt that," she commented as she went and picked up her little girl. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Ok, well why don't you go take a seat and I'll get you some milk and you can have a muffin when they cool off some." Alison walked over a took a piece of one of the muffins, blowing at it before eating it. She put it in her mouth, and spat it out immediately. "Why don't we have some cereal instead?" she asked, pulling a box out of the cupboard while giving Rafe a look.  
  
"You win some, you lose some," he laughed.  
  
-----------  
  
"You didn't have to do that," Alison said as she watched her husband walk back into the living room from putting Angel down for a nap.  
  
"Sure I did. I said I was going to take care of you today, and that's what I'm doing," he said sliding down next to her on the couch. He pulled her close thinking how much he loved her.  
  
"So what is the next thing you are going to do for me today?"  
  
"Well, I would cook dinner, but I think I might mess it up."  
  
"Yeah, this morning's muffin mayhem was enough for one day," she laughed, leaning back into him. She leaned her head back and was about to stretch enough to give him a kiss. She looked into those eyes and all she could see was love, love for her and their two children.  
  
She couldn't wait to meet Edward and see what his personality was like. Would he be like his mom and stubborn or like his dad and keep to himself? Would he have Rafe's hazel-green eyes or Alison's blue ones? No matter what though, he was going to have two parents that would always love him. She closed her eyes and curled into Rafe's arms, the arms that had always protected her and loved her so much.  
  
Rafe just laid there watching her sleep. This was his favorite time, having the house completely quiet, and being able to hold Alison. After awhile he slipped out from under Alison gave her a kiss and went to check on Angel. He looked in and she was still sleeping. Well, this was great, he had everyone else around him asleep, and he wasn't tired in the least.  
  
He walked to the spare room, and turned on the light. This room was a mess, and it needed to be cleaned up before Edward came. So he went and found a box to start sorting. He picked up a photo album and started flipping through. "Daddy?" he heard, looking up saw his little girl standing there.  
  
"Hey sweetie, come over here," he said, watching her wade through all the stuff in the room.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am starting to clean this room up so your baby brother will have somewhere to live. Do you want to help me?" He asked as she nodded intently.  
  
"Well, first let's see what is in this photo album," he said, having her crawl into his lap as they looked through it. "Do you know who that is?" he said, pointing to a picture of him and Alison at the wedding.  
  
"It's you and mommy," she said smiling that smile she had and her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Very good. This is the day that mommy and me got married." They had been sitting there for an hour going through papers and pictures. Along the way he told her different stories about their friends and family. It was amazing that he had been in Port Charles only a few years and had so many memories already.  
  
"There you are," Alison said with a smile seeing her husband sitting on the floor with their daughter in his lap.  
  
"Hey, you're up. Yeah, I thought about it and realized we really need to clean this room up before Eddie gets here."  
  
"Eddie?"  
  
"Yeah, Angel called him that a little while ago when she was trying to say Edward."  
  
"Oh, ok," she came and sat down in a chair next to them.  
  
"How's our little guy feeling anyways?"  
  
"He's getting hungry, and is very moody."  
  
"So much for him being like his dad," Rafe said jokingly.  
  
"Hey now," she said, finding a pillow and hitting him with it.  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. So what should we work on next in this room?"  
  
She looked around at the drab walls. They needed something, some color. "Why don't we paint them?"  
  
"Ok, what color?"  
  
"Blue, of course," she laughed, "Why don't we go out for dinner and then go and find some paint?"  
  
"What do you think of that?" Rafe asked to his little girl.  
  
"Yeah!" she said, running to her room.  
  
"Well, I guess it's settled," Alison said, as her husband got up off the floor. He then helped her up, and put his arms around her waist. She looked into his eyes, and wondered again how she could have been so lucky.  
  
"I love you, Alison Kovich," he said as he brought his face to hers for a kiss.  
  
"And I love you, Rafe Kovich." 


	8. 8

Disclaimer: ABC/Disney can have every character in this story, except for Angel.  
  
"You know this is not how I enjoy spending my day off," said Ian as he continued to paint. Rafe and Ian had already moved most of the stuff out of the room to the attic, and were now painting the walls a soft shade of blue. Lucy was supposed to be helping, but her and Alison had taken the kids to look for new bedding for the crib.  
  
"Well, it could be worse. We could have got drug along on the shopping trip. Anyways, there's only one more wall to be done," he put down his brush as he heard the car pull into the driveway. A few minutes later Angel came running in. "Hey there sweetie. Watch out for the paint. We don't want a blue Angel now, do we Ian?"  
  
"No, I don't think we do," he smiled as Lucy came in. "So what all did you buy?"  
  
"We went with trains."  
  
"Trains?" both men said together knowing that the tone they just gave it in might mean sleeping on the couch tonight.  
  
"Well, there are more than just trains. We've got airplanes, and cars, and--," said Lucy as she began to take everything out of the bags they held. "But you know what Alison, what we got doesn't match the walls. You think we should get a different color of paint?"  
  
"No, no no no no. Ian and I have been here forever painting the walls, and if you think we're going to start all over you are crazy Lucy."  
  
"But Rafe," Alison said as her emotions came over her and she began to cry. She walked out of the room and to their bedroom. He went to follow her, but she locked the door so he couldn't get in. He turned around and rested his head back on the door. "What do you want me to do?" he asked Lucy who had walked out of the room to talk to him.  
  
"I think all you can do is give her time to get her emotions in check."  
  
"Can you two watch Angel for about an hour?" he asked as he went and  
grabbed a jacket and headed out the door  
  
-------------  
  
"Rafe? Rafe?" she said as she came to the realization that he was not in the bed with her. After the emotional trip she had earlier in the day he had gone and bought her some pink roses to make it up to her. Then they had dinner, and she fell asleep in his arms on the bed. Now it was 3 am and he wasn't in the bed. She got up and put on her robe. The light in the spare room was still on. She went in and saw Rafe finishing up repainting the room a darker shade of blue.  
  
"Hello beautiful," he said with a smile.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I went and got the blue that was in the blanket and the mobile and painted the room this color. What do you think?"  
  
"Where did you get the paint?" she said, still half asleep and not sure if this was a dream or reality.  
  
"I bought it when I bought the roses earlier."  
  
"Ahh-well, why don't you put away the paint, and come to bed with me. Please?" He walked over and kissed her passionately. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He watched her walk back to the bedroom. He decided to finish the small amount of the wall up to the door he had to do first. When he got back to the bed he saw she had already fallen asleep. He curled up against her, and fell asleep.  
  
-------------  
  
When Rafe woke up the next day Alison was already up. He could hear her and Angel talking in the baby's room, but couldn't figure out what they were saying. He got up and went to see what was going on. He was greeted by a little girl begging to be picked up, "Hey there sweetie. What are you up to in here?"  
  
"Well, we were just finishing up the painting, and then I was trying to decide if we should up the crib together or wait until you got up."  
  
"I'll help you put the crib together in a few minutes. Did you already eat breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, we did. I cut up some fruit, and you can have toast or whatever with it," she said as him and his daughter went into the kitchen to find him something to eat. While in the other room there was a knock on the door and, with Angel still in tow, he answered the door, "Hello Livvie."  
  
"Hi Rafe. And hi Angel," she said as his daughter became uncharacteristically shy.  
  
"Angel, can you go tell Mommy we need to call Uncle Jack to help move down the dresser?" he said as he put down his little girl and she ran off to the bedroom.  
  
"Getting ready for the new baby?"  
  
"Yeah, we finished painting a little bit ago. Yesterday Ian and Lucy helped us, and I figured I'd let them rest for today. So where is Caleb?" he said as he leaned against the door jam. There was no way he was letting her in this house, or anywhere near Alison.  
  
"He doesn't know I'm here. Well, I'm sure he does, but I didn't tell him I was coming. I wanted to apologize for the whole thing with Joshua a few months ago."  
  
"Yeah, that wasn't your brightest moment there, Livvie."  
  
"Ugh, Rafe! I'm trying to apologize here. Will you just give me minute of your time?"  
  
"Fine, you want to apologize-go for it."  
  
"I don't know why I bother," she said as she huffed away. He just gave a smirk, and stood there for a minute until Alison interrupted his train of thought.  
  
"Angel said you were talking to someone."  
  
"Yeah, Livvie," he said as he came back inside and closed the door. "We need to get the dresser down out of the attic."  
  
"You don't want to talk about it, do you?" she asked noticing he was ignoring the subject at hand. He turned around to where she was standing and pulled her in for a hug, "She was coming to apologize. Maybe I was wrong for not letting her get it out, but anything coming out of that girl's mouth is a lie. So why don't we just forget about this little visit, and concentrate on getting the room together?" 


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Angel and Eddie are mine, everyone else is ABC/Disney.  
  
Alison was making lunch when she felt the first contraction. It hurt worse than any of the ones she had with Angel. She put down the slice of bread she had in her hand and went and sat on the floor. "Angel, sweetie. Can you come here?" she called out hoping her daughter would come when she was called. "I need you to do something. I need you to pick up the phone in the living room. Now see the star button? Press that and then 2," she said, glad that they had programmed the phone to Rafe's work.  
  
"Rafe Kovich," he said picking up the phone while looking at a piece of paper.  
  
"Hi daddy."  
  
"Well, hello sweetie. Where is your mommy?"  
  
"She's sitting on the floor in the kitchen."  
  
"Is she ok?" he asked, then hearing Alison holler back that she was having contractions. "Ok. Tell mommy I will be home soon," he said hanging up the phone and giving a nod to the Debbie as he grabbed his jacket.  
  
----------  
  
"Alright, we've got everything right? Diaper bag. Angel's in her car seat. Video Camera. How are you feeling?" asked Rafe as he went through the checklist before heading over to drop off Angel at Lucy's.  
  
"I'm feeling-like I'm about to have a baby. How should I be feeling?" she snapped at him. They had dropped Angel off at Lucy's and when Rafe got back into the car she looked at him, "My water just broke."  
  
--------  
  
"Alright. I hear there is a woman in this room that is ready for to have a baby," said Dr. Middleton as she came in. After examining Alison she looked up, "Ready to push?" as she got a nod back from Alison. Alison leaned forward and held onto Rafe's arm as tight as she could as she pushed. When she heard the sound of his voice she stopped and laid her head against Rafe's chest. She looked up at him, and saw his eyes filled with tears. She placed her hand on his face which he then kissed the palm of her hand.  
  
"What is the newest Kovich's name?" asked Dr. Middleton  
  
"Edward--," said Rafe before Alison interrupted, "Edward Grant Kovich." Rafe just looked at her. Had he ever told her his dad's last name? If not, was it just coincidence that she knew? He had learned to not believe anything happened by chance. "Rafe, are you ready to hold your son?" asked Alison who now was lying back on the pillow watching the nurse place their little boy in his dad's big, strong, safe arms.  
  
---------  
  
"Rafe, I have a serious topic to bring up," she said as she turned her attention from the sleeping boy on her chest to him, who was holding their little girl who was also sleeping. Lucy had brought Angel by for a quick visit, and Angel had crawled up into her dad's lap and fallen asleep.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Our children. They are Kovich's-which means they are Slayers, correct?" she asked with a nod for a response. "How do we tell them that? How do we say 'by the way kid-you are supposed to kill Vampires for a living'?"  
  
Rafe took a second before answering-it was hard to explain to her about this. He took a deep sigh before giving his answer, "I was told when I was at a young age. My mother just set me down and laid out how it was going to be. But, then I didn't believe her at first. Then, when I was around the age of fourteen or fifteen I started to get these-feelings. I would be in a crowd, or be doing something else and I could feel something bad around me. That's when I realized that maybe it was my destiny to fight the evil of the world."  
  
"So do you think we should tell them?"  
  
"I was never told that I didn't have to fight. I wish I had been, because I think I would have enjoyed a regular life more. Of course then I wouldn't have met you then-would I?" he said as a smile appeared on his face. "Why don't we wait and see what happens? Because we all have a specific destiny in life, but we do have the choice to change it."  
  
"Alright, I'll go with that. Let our children make their own destiny,"  
  
"and if their destiny takes them to Slayerhood, then that's that," he said finishing her sentence. 


End file.
